Amantes y enemigos
by Honeycreeper
Summary: With the recent allegations against Tony, Elvira finds herself in a strange, self hating place. Set towards the end of the movie. PWP at first, then gets angsty, then gets flangsty. Rated for language, violence and sexual elements. 1st in a 3 story series
1. January

disclaimer : i do not own the scarface universe or anything in it. but i congratulate oliver stone and brian depalma for that.

foreword : plot bunnies are strange things. it just came to me. i had to write this. tony/elvira is so damn good, i think that they needed a little bit more character/relationship study. this is the first in a three story series. Oh, and should my Spanish ever be less than perfect, please tell me and I will fix it.

Announcenment : I have decided, for the good of the world and the sake of good fanfiction, _I shalt not be writing dialogue in specific dialect. Imagine character's voice accordingly. Thank you. lol. _

Amantes y enemigos

Part 1 : January

It was January this month, but every month in Miami felt the same. It was always hot and wet, a climate of seduction, and northerners flocked there this time of year. They were every where, young New Yorker couples hooking up in the streets, pasty old lawyers trying not to burn in the sun, suburban families with nothing better to do. Elvira didn't begrudge them, if they chose to come here that was their problem, she just hated the way they seemed to take over the town.

Afternoon had rolled around already, and she caught a glance at her watch. 5:11 pm. There was a light rain begining to fall and it cooled her skin as she sipped her hard iced tea on the deck of a cafe. Packs of teenagers strolled down the street, grubby and insolent, destroying her peaceful day out with their hooting and commotion. Two Cuban men were walking down the sidewalk, close to the iron fence that closed in the cafe. They were young and handsome, but filthy from a day of hard work, and most likely on their way back to their job. Elvira took a moment to admire the one on the right, who was particularly good looking, short and thin, hazel eyed, maybe a bit like Tony.

She finished her tea off and threw some coins on the table as a tip, gathering her jacket over her shoulders and making her way out. It was already time to go home and see that lovely husband of hers, doing whatever it was he was usually doing, it being maybe blabbing on the phone or blowing all his supply up his nose.

The Porche was parked in back, and Elvira was still surprised he actually let her borrow it. She had her own car, and he had numerous ones now, but that one he was protective of. Perhaps because it was his first real car, or perhaps because of what it meant to their relationship, although she dismissed that thought, Tony would never be as sentimental as that.

She turned the ignition and in a few moments was on the road, the windows down, hot air flowing into the car. It was a beautiful day, but in a way every day was a beautiful day, and so Elvira took it for granted on this particular day. There was already too much on her mind.

As she drove she tried to keep her mind off one thing, but found it hard not too. Things at home had been strained since he was arrested. He was even more abrasive as his impending court date and five year incarceration seemed to inch closer and closer. Elvira sighed and took a drag on her cigarette, thinking about what exactly she was going to be doing with five years to herself.

Amid thoughts, Elvira had navigated back to the wrought iron gates she had left only an hour ago. She waved at the camera, and the gates swung open to an enclosed counterfeit paradise. The Porche swung around the driveway, and stopped in front of the front doors of the mansion. Elvira pulled the keys out and lazily got out of the car, removing her hat and smoothing down her hair, sighing to herself. There was much more on her mind today, much more in mind for Tony.

Ah, Tony, that pompous, cruel, beautiful bastard. Elvira begrudingly admitted to herself she was in love with him, in spite of all his flaws. Walking through the doors of her home, her only intention was to find her husband.

There was no sign of him, or anyone, in the foyer or on the stairs. She peeked around the corner and saw no one in the living room. Of course he wouldn't be there, he spent all his time in one place anymore.

Elvira sauntered to the door of the master bathroom, and lightly pushed it open so that he would not hear. The television was on, and from what she could see it was about tigers. _That man and his tigers, _she thought, staring in.

The top of a lean, tanned body was above the surface of the tub's bubbly water. Muscular arms were stretched accross the pavement of the ledge, and a head of black hair was bobbing back and forth, a tendril of smoke rising from in front of it. She chose to say nothing, but instead removed her heels and began to inch towards the tub.

Tony was talking to himself, and half humming to himself too. It was just a mish mash of rambling that she couldn't decipher, and it didn't help that he had a cigar stuffed in his mouth. Elvira creeped up behind him, and a few feet from him dropped to her hands and knees, crawling silently, like an animal, to him. He didn't suspect a thing until a soft, playful hand caressed the part of skin where the neck meets the hairline.

"Hey!" he yelled, startled, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Shh." she whispered, and moved forward, pressing her lips to the skin of his shoulder blade. She could feel him briefly tremble underneath of her, but as always it subsided, and he was macho again.

Her lips moved up his back, to his neck, nibbling it and then moving up higher to the base, her hands caressing his chest.

Tony turned around to face her, roughly kissing her, his hand on the back of her skull in her hair.

He pulled her into the tub, their lips not parting, the water splashing around her. She grabbed at his body, trying to grip on to him, but her hands merely slipped as she pulled at his soapy forearms. For a brief moment she slipped completely underwater, but was pulled back up, and just as soon his lips covered her's again, so she had no time for even a breath.

A rush of adrenaline hit her as she realized she was suffocating under him, the coming blur promising unconsciousness. His mouth was open wide over her's, almost devouring her, the taste of cigars and alcohol thick as he continued. She began to sputter under him, and she got lucky when he decided to turn his attention to the nape of her neck. She sucked in air with a gasp, all in time for him to bit down on her soft flesh. She gave a tiny yelp and managed to shove him off of her, pulling herself out of the tub, the water splashing loudly to the floor from her dress.

"Oh c'mon, baby, we haven't fucked in ages!" he screamed, and she turned around to look at him, wet with soap suds in his hair. She laughed and rung her hair out.

"Then you come up here, baby," she said, removing her dress and throwing it to the floor, before walking to their bedroom. Tony jumped out of the tub, only briefly wiping the excess water off his body, before bounding after her.

He flung open the bedroom door to find her with a towel around her waist, brushing her hair.

"What are you doing..." he started, grabbing her around the waist, ripping the towel from her body, "Don't pull away..."

He pressed his mouth over hers, and crushed their bodies together, unrelenting, for now he was a starving, needy man. Lifting her off the ground he threw her onto their bed, spreading her legs and hovering in front of her, looking down at her soft apathetic face.

"Elvira..." he muttered, his hands gripping her torso, plunging into her. He cried out, but she only reacted with a slight twist of her face, and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Tony latched his lips to the white flesh of her cheeks and neck, thrusting, feeling the rising sensation inside that always came, but unfortunately this time too soon.

For a short moment he forgot his problems, and he forgot who he was, or where he'd been or what he'd done. He came with a roar, gripping her hips and grinding her onto him. His mind went numb as he rolled back onto the bed. Elvira climbed atop him and moved a while longer until she too broke and collapsed.

The whole thing took less than five minutes.


	2. Pillow Talk

Amantes y enemigos

disclaimer : i do not own the scarface universe or anything in it. but i congratulate oliver stone and brian depalma for that.

Part 2 : Pillow Talk

foreword : just as the title implies... pillow talk. a little tony/elvira fluff before the storm because i can!

The musk of sex hung heavy around them, the sheets were sweaty and warm. She looked up at Tony, his eyes were closed, a cigar hanging dumbly out of his mouth.

"Fuck, that was good." was all he muttered.

She tucked herself into the crook of his arm, resting her head on the side of his chest.

"Tony, when are you going up there, to New York?"

"I dunno, a week I guess."

"Tony... I'm scared."

He looked down at her, "What of?"

She sighed, "If you go to jail, you know, me all alone in this house. Five years, Tony. That's a damn long time." a pause, "I just don't... I'm worried about you. I can feel it, Tony, you need to watch out."

"Don't be scared for me, pussycat," he rolled to his side, swinging his arm around her, "It'll work out. I always watch out."

Elvira touched his bicep tenderly, "I'm going to lose you."

"Oh, c'mon, you ain't gonna lose me. Even if you did, you a lovely lady, you'd find a new man and forget about me."

"Don't say that." she rested her head against his chest, "You're my husband. I wouldn't do that. And I hope you wouldn't do it to me."

"Nah, I wouldn't, baby," he eased his other arm underneath her torso and pulled her into his arms, squeezing tightly, "I wouldn't. You my number one lady."

Elvira stared at the ceiling, her hand still on his arm.

"Tony?"

There was no answer. He was already asleep.

She decided to join him. For the first time in months, since those fleeting happy weeks shortly after their marriage, she fell asleep in his arms, content.

In that strange area of consciousness between sleeping and awakeness, a memory stirred in the lonely corner of Elvira's mind. It was of a dimly lit hotel room in Paris, the same one they had visited on their vacation in Europe not long ago.

"Elivra, you remember what I told you at the pool?"

The pool. How could she forget. Him proclaiming his everlasting love and desire to sire offspring when all along she thought he was just some horny bastard.

"Sure I do, Tony." she said, taking another sip of her congnac.

He slipped behind her, his arms encircling her, "Elvira, I want to make a baby tonight."

Elvira was surprised by his sudden request, but then again knew she shouldn't have been, if anything he was blunt.

"Tonight? Why, is there an urgent reason?"

"No, no, but we ain't getting any younger now, are we? C'mon, a little baby, don't you want that?"

His hands moved over her lower abdomen, curving his palm over the tiny mound.

"You know pussycat," he husked into her ear, "the thought of you pregnant with my child is the sexiest thought I've ever had."

A jolt of desire struck through her body as she felt how close he was, his voice right in her ear.

"Tony... Jesus," she said, trying to move away from him and the sudden rush of feelings.

"Your belly all big, my baby inside you; you'd be so beautiful, baby." he was grinning, "And then, our little girl would be born, and she would be just as beautiful as you."

"Our little girl?"

"Yeah, you know, a little girl. She would be the light of my life," Tony kissed her neck and his hand still held protectively over her stomach, "I would give that baby everything in the world, you know. I would want her to have everything I never had growing up. I would want her to have a Papa who's there for her, who loves her."

Elvira frowned, that was near impossible. She could just imagine a sad little raven haired girl being led by the hand to a foster home, _Sorry, honey, but Mommy's in rehab and Daddy's doing life._ She could see a tearful parting as they ripped her child from her arms, and stamping a big red 'Unfit Parent' onto their case file. She could see that little girl growing up alone, and turning to all the same things her mother had turned to in those times of need. Another girl in the arms of a drug lord, another girl relying on cocaine, another girl with nothing to live for.

She tried to brush those thoughts out of her mind, she would go mad if she gave it one more thought. "What would we name her?" she asked, imagining a tiny pink bundle being shoved into her arms.

"Elvira, or Gina. Or Elvira Gina Hancock-Montana."

Elvira chuckled, "And what if it was a boy?"

"Ah," Tony nuzzled her neck before he continued, "Antonio Montana the III."

"The third?."

"Yeah, I'm a junior you know," he spun her around and kissed her cheeks, "Well, actually no. My Papa was Antonio Montana y Ortega. I'm Antonio Montana y Mendez, but it's all the same. At least the III sounds more dignified than 'junior'. Imagine all the girls swooning when they ask him his name and he says, 'Antonio Montana the III.'"

"That's rather silly."

"Well it's better than saying, 'Junior', no?"

"I suppose."

He kissed her then, hard but tender, and she gave herself over to his every desire. Every touch, kiss and thrust was given as he begged for it, and every moan and sigh erupted from her as it was elicited by him.

They fell against the sheets, her hand toying with the soft hair on his chest.

"Tony, you know," she paused, "when you," she stopped, afraid of choking up, "When you said that at the pool, it was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

He chuckled, "Oh my lovely little lady, I could've been sweeter, but it seems more often vinegar turns you on."

Elvira smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."

Only hours after she had fallen into a deep satisfied sleep he roused her again with his lips and hands, and had her again, much to her delight.

That night was one of the best nights she had with Tony. That she could not deny, and she knew that every night from that night on was going to be compared, and everything would be pale in comparison. In those first months they copulated countless times, Tony's neverending desire surprised Elvira, he was after all on cocaine 75 percent of the time, and Frank always had problems because of that. But not Tony, ruthless, bullheaded Tony. Cocaine wasn't going to stop him from fucking his wife.

It was all much fun for them, but no child was conceived on that night, or any night thereafter.

Elvira shot up in bed, startled by the dream. It was apparent why she had dreamt of that night. That was the last meaningful night with Tony, anyway. She turned to reach for him. He was out cold, sprawled accross the bed on his stomach, the silk sheet covering him from the waist down. Taking the bottle of whiskey off the bedside table she took a few swigs thinking more about their situation.

As days went on Tony grew a little more tired and Elvira got a little more addicted. 8 months went by since their marriage. Tony got more money, but he wasn't happy anymore. Elvira could see that plainly. She wasn't either. A part of her felt dead watching him turn colder and colder, losing his grip on reality. He was King Midas, in his own little world where everything he touched could turn to gold. Elvira was fearing that day she would finally turn to gold, the day Tony was going to be screaming like a madman realizing he'd turned the woman he loved into nothing but cold, hard stone.

She didn't want to be stone. She didn't want to be this way. Every time she felt her heart stiffen she would seek out his embrace, only to find him at his desk and unreachable. There was no point. Tony was gone, he was gone long ago.

She finally laid back down, willing herself into a shallow, dreamless sleep until morning broke.

up next : the final three chapters


	3. Without You

Amantes y enemigos

disclaimer : I own nothing

Part 3 : Without You

She inched towards the line of coke, inhaling the soft white power.

It burnt as always but soon the sensation ended. She coughed and sat back against her pillows. The high was setting in now.

The elation always felt like this. The heaviness, and then the lightness. She assumed it was different for everyone. It didn't matter - she loved it, even though each time the feeling became more fleeting.

She laid on her bed, the lights dim. Her shades were on, like two big blotches on her face.

If only it could never end.

But cocaine isn't like that. Its just a quick fix and then such a long way to fall.

Slowly she faded into sleep.

----------

Hours later she awoke and readied herself, throwing better clothes on and brushing her hair back.

She'd promised Tony that they'd go out to dinner with Gina and Manny, and had only just now remembered.

Quickly she rubbed some cream under her eyes, trying to get rid of the dark circles there. She powdered her face quicly and threw on some lipstick. She frowned as she looked in the mirror, still disheveled despite it all.

She smoothed the silver dress over her too thin figure and breathed in deeply.

"Elvie?" Tony's voice boomed from outside the door.

"Yeah?"

"I'm comin' in." he burst through the double doors, "C'mon, we gotta go."

"Just one second." she said, putting on a bracelet.

She turned to see him glaring at her.

"Tony, what's the matter?"

"You been stoned all day?" he said angrily, reaching out and grabbing her head, his thumb pressing down on her red lower eye lid.

"Get off me!"

"You been high _all day_?" he said, his voice rising.

"Yeah, so what? I'm ready now, aren't I?"

"I told you we was going out tonight," he snarled, "And you fucking just go ahead and do whatever the fuck you want to do!"

"Tony, stop it! We're going out, you don't need to be in such a shitty mood, alright?"

He shook his head and turned away, "Whatever."

----------

"Hey!" Gina said happily as the couple walked in. She gave Tony a kiss on the cheek and gave Elvira a big hug. Manny came forward, smiling.

"You okay, man?" Manny asked Tony, upon seeing the puss on his face.

"Yeah, fine."

They all sat down at their table, and the waiter brought out some of the best wine in the house. Tony gulped his first drink down, slouching in his seat. Elvira rolled her eyes.

The entire ride over he didn't say a word to her, didn't even look at her.

Gina seemed alarmed at her brother's disposition. "Tony, what's wrong?"

"He's not feeling good." Elvira said for him, "Are you, Tony?"

He looked at Elvira and back at his sister, "No, I'm fine. Just..." he trailed off, "Can I have some more wine?"

----------

"Way to go, Tony." she said as they entered the house.

"Oh fuck off, would you!"

"You know, it could've been a nice evening and you had to act like a complete ass!"

He covered his ears with his hands and stomped up the stairs to their room.

Elvira laughed to herself, lighting up a cigarette and following him.

He was sitting on the end of the bed, his head hung low.

"Jesus, would you calm down?" she said, sitting next to him, "You've gotta stop this overreaction."

He shook his head, "My own wife won't fucking listen to me."

She threw her arms around his shoulders, "I'm sorry, baby, but I was ready wasn't I? I wasn't the one who ruined the night moping around."

Sighing he looked up at her, "Sorry, Elvie." was all he said.

She kissed him, "I love you, Tony," she said softly, rubbing the hairline on the back of his neck, "But I worry about you. I worry because you take everything so hard."

"Shh," he said, "Let's just rest for a little while."

----------

It was a night much like the one not so long ago. Except it was worse.

His words were like a knife stabbing her over and over again.

_"My wife won't even fuck me anymore."_

_"Hey, man, c'mon..."_

_"Her womb is so polluted, I can't even fucking have a little baby with her, man!"_

They'd had their fair share of fighting, but lately it had gotten so bad she was ready to walk out.

And now she was doing it.

"How dare you talk to me like that!"

And like that, she was no longer Tony Montana's concubine.


	4. Breaking Up the Girl

Amantes y enemigos

disclaimer : I own nothing

Part 4 : Breaking up the girl

The last few weeks had been a struggle. She'd managed to get divorce papers, and currently sitting beneath the bed she was staying on. One of her friends, Jodi, a transplant from New York, had offered her a place to stay until her divorce was finalized.

Except with Tony no where to be found, it wasn't going to happen.

Since that night she'd not heard a word from him, nor was able to find him anywhere.

To add insult to injury, she was also feeling terrible lately. She'd been off coke for a while, and despite the horrendous detox, she'd been feeling okay for a bit. Then it all hit her at once, and she wasn't sure what to do.

She was sitting on a table in the doctor's office, awaiting whatever horrible news they had for her. She could only imagine what terrible terminal illness was invading her body.

The doctor entered the room, smiling.

"Mrs. Montana?"

"Yes."

"Well, I ran over all your test results, and I've got good news."

"Oh?"

"You're healthy. And you're pregnant."

She paused.

"Pregnant? No, it's impossible. I'm as barren as a mule." she sighed, "I'm just not doing good, not since I left my husband. I'm a mess."

"No, Mrs. Montana, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Both your urine and blood results indicate you are indeed pregnant."

She just stared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're pregnant. No ifs, ands or maybes. By my estimates, you're nine weeks pregnant too."

Elvira's stomach began to fill with butterflies as she thought about what the doctor said. Nine weeks? A little more than two months?

"No." she said defiantly, "No, it's impossible, what you're telling me is impossible. Maybe it's not a baby, maybe it's a cyst or a tumor?"

The doctor shook his head, "Mrs. Montana, I am a trained and liscensed professional, and to say I might've mistaken a tumor for pregnancy is insulting."

"Doctor, you don't understand!" she said, panicked now, "When I was a teenager I tried to have a kid to get my boyfriend to stay with me and I couldn't. Then my husband and I tried so damn many times to have a baby and not once was there even the _possibility_, and you're telling me now - now of all times - that I'm pregnant?"

"Well... Yes."

"You doctors, with your misdiagnosises, I'm gonna get my lawyer on your ass for doing this too me!" she huffed and stood up, grabbing for her purse.

The doctor merely looked on amused, "Okay, but I don't see how you can sue me when I was just telling you what your condition is."

She glared at him and headed for the door.

"Oh, don't forget to have an amniosentisis!" he said as she bounded out the door, but it fell on deaf ears as her mind was in a blur all the way to the car.

Clumsily shoving her key into the emission she kept running over what was said. Pregnant, it wasn't possible.

It wasn't possible.

Was it?

She drove fast to Jodi's, uncautiously, running redlights and zooming down side streets. When she pulled up Jodi was out front with the puppy playing in the yard. She smiled, "Hey, what.." but didn't finish as Elvira bolted past her and into the house.

Elvira made her way to her bedroom, locking the door and standing in the middle of the room, breathing heavy, feeling anxiety pull at her chest.

Soon after, Jodi came knocking on the door, "Elvie, are you okay? What happened?"

After two minutes of silence on her part, and Jodi's increasingly worried tone, she finally let her friend in.

"Damn, Elvira, what is it?"

Elvira shook her head, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Jodi's eyes got wide, "You don't mean.. don't tell me it's something.."

"No, no, nothing like that." Elvira sighed, "He told me I was pregnant. And that's impossible."

"It is?" Jodi hadn't known Elvira's past with conception.

"Yes. I'm not but he thinks I am."

"Um." Jodi seemed lost for words, "Okay, so are you going to go get a second opinion then?"

Elvira shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

She sat down on the hardwood floor near the head of her bed, pulling out the divorce papers from under it. She looked them over.

"I was going to finalize the divorce." she said wistfully, "I haven't been able to find Tony, though. No one knows where he went. I can't even find Manny or Gina, surely they'd know, right? I wanted to do it today or tomorrow, but I can't even find the bastard. I just want it to be over."

"I know, I know," Jodi sat down next to her, "We'll find him. Maybe he's still in New York."

"Still there? That was a while ago, I doubt he's there. Heh, maybe he's in fucking Bolivia with that scumbag.."

"Well, we'll find him eventually." a pause, "Why are you so sure you're not pregnant?"

"Because, that's part of the reason Tony and I split. I didn't care, I never thought about kids, only until he showed up did I even contemplate it. Seems I just can't have them. Whatever, it's too bad. I wouldn't want to bring that son of a bitch's child into the world anyway. Fuck that."

Jodi grinned, "You never know, Elvie."

"Oh fuck you, Jodi." Elvira said jokingly, getting up from her place on the floor, "But I don't know what I'm going to do about this doctor."

----------

_Cradlerock Boutique_, the sign read above the shop. It seemed trendy and expensive, the type of place lawyers and doctors bought stuff for their kids. Oh, and drug lords.

Hesitantly she walked into the store. She was greeted with the sight of pastel colors, pinks, blues, yellows and greens. There were various cradles and basinettes lined up on one side of the store, bottles and bathtubs, clothes and baby food throughout. It was overwhelming.

She made her way to the clothing section, looking at the onesies and dresses. A pale pink shirt made it into her hand, "Daddy's Little Girl" written on the front. She sighed, _well, my child will never know its father will it?_

"Hello," a voice said from behind her.

Elvira turned around and saw a fresh faced young Cuban girl, an employee.

"Can I help you with anything, M'am?"

"Oh, uh," Elvira had been so out of it she almost forgot how to socialize, "No, no thank you."

She noticed the shirt in Elvira's hand, "Ah, she's a lucky little girl I bet. How old?"

Elvira swallowed, "Um.. not yet. I'm expecting." the word sounded out of place and strange on her tongue.

The girl smiled, "Oh, congratulations. If you need any help, just ask."

"Sure, thank you."

Putting down the shirt she went over to where the toys and blankets were. She reached out and felt some blankets, all fuzzy and warm, some thicker than others.

She picked up a plush giraffe toy from off the shelf, looking it over. It was small enough for tiny hands to grasp it.

She briefly looked at the basinettes, making a mental note she needed one, and then bought the toy and left. For a few moments she sat outside on a bench, the toy in her hands. She smiled to herself, suddenly happy. The denial and shock were slowly wearing off. Now she was just nervous, but also excited. Standing up, she put the giraffe in her purse and made her way down the avenue again.

There was a nice restaurant serving light sandwiches so she stopped in to grab something to eat.

_Eating for two now, aren't I?_ she thought.

After a wrap, she headed out the back door. The afternoon had set in and the sun was dangerously low on the horizon. She was just admiring the view when a figure accross the street caught her attention

Tony Montana caught eyes with her, and before she could react he was almost running to her.

"Elvie!" he screamed.

"Oh God," she muttered under her breath.

"Elvie, we need to talk," he said, grabbing her upper arms, "C'mon, we gotta talk," he pulled her off to the side, onto a small road without much traffic or pedestrians.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"You don't want to know." he said, his eyes darting around.

"Well, you better fucking explain what the hell is going on!"

"Elvie, listen to me," he said, "I'm only back here for a while, we have to go, we have to get out of here!"

"What?"

"Our lives are in serious danger here in Miami. You have to come with me."

"I'm not going with you, Tony, you can go alone." she put her hands on her hips, "But before you do, you need to sign the divorce papers."

"Divorce?" his face darkened, "Divorce?! No, no way."

"I am not coming back to you." she said.

"Why? C'mon, Elvie, I want to make things work, you know that!"

"No, Tony! Things are different now!" she spat, back at him.

"How, Elvira, how are things different? Huh? I still love you!"

"You love me, do you? Well, if you loved me then you'd let me go."

"Oh, Elvie, I would let you go, I would, but that would be suicide."

Elvira stopped and stared at him, he was unable to see where her eyes were looking behind her dark glasses.

"Tony, I'll be honest with you. I loved you, I did. I know I never showed it, or told you, but I did. But now, after all that's happened, I can't be with you, because that would be suicide for _me_."

In a split second he dropped to the ground, as if in worship, and kissed the top of her sandaled foot. "Elvira, please, take me back! I'm gonna change, I'll be a good husband!"

She shook her head, "You say that, Tony, but I know you. You won't change."

Elvira began to walk away, leaving him there, grovelling.

"Oh God, Elvira!" he called out, "You're all I got left! Gina and Manny -- they're dead, Elvira, they're fucking dead!"

"Dead?" she turned around, "Tony, are you serious?"

She knew he was telling the truth, his eyes were red and swollen.

"Yeah. Shot. Both of 'em."

Elvira's jaw dropped, "Oh - oh my God,"

They walked slowly towards each other, Elvira realizing a second later that she had unintentionally put her arms around him.

"What am I gonna do?" he cried despairingly.

He put his head on her shoulder and began to weep, pressing her tiny body firmly against his.

"They're coming for me, they're gonna kill me if I don't get out of here. They'll kill you too, they'll track you down to get to me. That's why I came back, baby, cause I love you too much to put you in danger like that."

Yes, he was telling the truth. She had never seen him like this, it was always strong, unbreakable Tony.

"Tony, I... I don't know what to say."

"We gotta run." he told her, "I'm gonna go get the money, you remember where it is, right?"

All she could remember was that it was scattered about, some in safes at the house, some underneath the foundation, other large sums at his management offices.

"I remember where some of it is."

"Well, I'm getting it tomorrow. We gotta buy plane tickets or train tickets or something. Where do you wanna go?"

Elvira thought for a moment. She had to go with him, there was no stopping that, she did want to live another day. Where to? She had friends, and what little family there was, in Baltimore.

"Baltimore." she said, "You can meet your in-laws."

"Baltimore?" he said, in the same ignorant fashion he had when they first met, "Where exactly is that?"

"Maryland. Right between Philadelphia and D.C."

"Oh." he nodded his head, "Then I'll get tickets, tonight. Where you staying?"

"With Jodi, that's where I've been staying."

"Then I'll come get you tomorrow."

Elvira caressed his neck, "Alright, Tony. I'm doing this for you, okay?"

He kissed her, "Thank you, Elvie, you know..." he didn't finish his sentence.

"Tony, you said you were going to be a good husband?"

"I am, I ain't gonna be so selfish anymore."

Elvira smiled, "Would you be a good father, too?"

Tony looked at her sadly, "Oh, Elvira, it's okay. I can forget about that, all I need is you. You're more important."

"Tony - I..."

He didn't let her finish that one important sentance, "Shh, Elvira, you go, I'll meet you at her house tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded sadly, felt him kiss her cheek, and then he was gone.

It was a while longer and she was still standing near the gate, she gazed onto the ocean and smiled, "Tony, I'm pregnant." she said to no one in particular.

------

A/N - Next chapter of this up tomorrow.


End file.
